


Hyeri's Schoolgirl Crush (And Rivalry)

by rLTigeR



Category: Girl's Day (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rLTigeR/pseuds/rLTigeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyeri has a crush on the new teacher's assistant. How can she convince Park Sojin that she's worth the potential legal trouble when everything she does makes her look like either a fool, a creep, a child, or a foolish childish creep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash Into Me

“Hyeri, hurry up!” Minah called up the stairs urgently. “You’re going to make us late for the first day of school you idiot!”

After a few noisy seconds Hyeri hopped out of her bedroom doorway, jamming her foot into an already tied shoe before hurrying down the steps two at a time. As she passed an exasperated Minah, Hyeri blew a raspberry in her friend’s face and whined, “Don’t call me an idiot, idiot!”

Hyeri’s mother stepped in just as Minah began to voice her cheeky response. “Girls, there’s no time to fool around, you’re already late as it is! And Hyeri, how many times have I told you to put on your shoes properly? You’ll ruin the backs if you keep forcing them on like that!” Her mother scolded, all the while ushering the two teenagers out the door.

With the door closed behind them, the girls took one look at each other before racing to their bikes leaning against the garage door, laughing wildly as they fiercely pedaled out of the doorway and toward their high school.

\---

“Listen up, everyone! This is our new teaching assistant, Park Sojin. She’s—“

“Sorry we’re late!” All heads in the classroom turned to the door as two disheveled girls practically barreled through. An awkward silence fell over the class as Minah and Hyeri were too breathless to speak and the teacher was busy giving them an appalled stare.

Minah, fulfilling her usual role of the resident drama queen, had her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. In other words, she was being completely useless.

Hyeri nervously fidgeted with the strap on her backpack, slowly peeking in her teacher’s direction.

Unfortunately, her eyes tended to have a mind of their own, and today was no exception. Instead of seeking eye contact with the teacher (Hyeri’s puppy dog eyes are nothing to scoff at), they gravitated to the absolutely radiant girl—woman—next to her. The woman had long, silky blonde hair that fell in waves around down her back and around her face. Hyeri’s eyes, suddenly equipped with their own free will and a bad attitude, traveled slowly down the woman’s slim form before they roamed back upwards.

‘Great, now her body is burned into my mind, able to torture me for the rest of my sad life.’ Hyeri thought pathetically, not ready to submit to endless torment only seventeen years into her life.

To Hyeri’s immense embarrassment, the other woman’s intense stare seemed to catch her own, and Hyeri could swear she felt her heartbeat pulsing in her ears.

Finally, the teacher had collected herself enough to put Hyeri out of her misery. “Go ahead and take your seats since it’s the first day, but keep in mind that after today I will not tolerate tardiness,” She warned in a stern voice. “You girls are seniors. Act like it.”

And with that, they knew they had been dismissed. Hyeri, however, was still stunned from her mind’s betrayal, wondering why it chose this moment to show its true colors and if the object of her scrutiny was aware of it. And whether she was bothered by it or not if the former was true—

Hyeri’s thoughts were interrupted by Minah attempting to nudge her slightly so she would begin to make her way to a seat, but Minah wasn’t exactly a master of subtlety. When Minah’s elbow made contact with Hyeri’s ribs it generated a very audible grunt and made her stumble to the nearest empty chair. Minah followed her lead and took the seat next to her.

After a few seconds the conversation had returned to the classroom, and the still-recovering Hyeri spent the rest of the day avoiding the woman—whose name, she learned, is Park Sojin—she had unintentionally eye-groped.

\---

The blaring of the bell signaled the release of the hounds (well, students). Not too long after came Hyeri and Minah dashing out of the building to their bikes hidden in the shrubbery around the side of the school.

Minah hastily mounted the bike and sped off, Hyeri not far behind her. “Last one home has to buy snacks!”

“That’s not fair, you got a head start!” Hyeri protested, peddling faster to make up the distance. She soon surpassed Minah, who was busy cursing her stumps for legs, and as she looked back to gloat she didn’t see the white convertible that had just pulled out of the parking lot in front of her.

Before Minah could so much as get out a syllable of warning, Hyeri collided with the hood of the car, the relatively low height of it causing the lower half (her bike) to come to a speeding halt and the upper half (Hyeri herself) to go flying across the hood.

Hyeri came crashing down on the other side of the car, the wind escaping her lungs and her head slamming into the pavement in the process. Stars twinkled in her vision, rendering her unable to see much of anything. Minah’s muffled voice, seeming to whisper her name, was far away. Gradually, the stars dominating Hyeri’s vision faded into complete darkness.


	2. Big Shoes To Fill

When Hyeri slipped back into consciousness, the only things she could register were a drawn out groan, a noisy shuffling, and a noticeable shifting of weight next to her. She slowly roused from her slumber, struggling to open her eyes. During the automatic stretching of her arms and legs, she noticed the pulsing ache present in most of her body.

“Ugh…” Hyeri grunted, angry at her body’s issues.

“Hyeri? Are you awake?” In response to her best friend’s questioning, Hyeri finally managed to open her eyes, only to close them again thanks to the harsh fluorescent lighting waiting for them.

“Yeah, I’m awake,” She responded. “Can you turn off the damn lights?”

“Sure, hang on.”

After some disgruntled muttering, Hyeri felt safe to open her eyes once more. She was greeted by the distinct squeaky clean, orderly appearance of a hospital room.

“Uh, Minah? Why am I here?”

“You ran into our teacher’s assistant’s car! Do you not remember?”

Hyeri closed her eyes in concentration as she tried to locate fuzzy memories that were hard to pinpoint. “Not really,” She replied, frustrated. “The last thing I remember is waking up and getting ready to go to school. Now I’m here.”

“Oh, well I can fill you in! First, we had another bike race to school—I won by the way—and we were late because you suck at waking up on time, and then you had googly eyes for Miss Park, the new teacher’s assistant. Finally, on our way home you rode your bike right into Miss Park’s car due to your extreme arrogance and the fact that you can’t resist a chance to brag.” Minah finished, gasping for breath after her impromptu storytelling.

Hyeri was quite gullible, but she learned long ago that Minah had no qualms with creating ridiculous stories just to fool her.

“Are you lying? I don’t know which parts are embellished and which parts aren’t, and now there’s no way to fact check you!” She complained, a pout on her face. “I guess it’s plausible that you won the bike race, but there’s no way I was gawking at some teacher’s assistant. I would never be that pathetic!”

“Is it pathetic to gawk at teacher’s assistants these days? When I was in school it was a pretty common occurrence.” Came an amused voice, vaguely familiar to Hyeri’s ears, from the doorway.

The attractive lilt captured Hyeri’s attention instantly. Her head snapped toward the direction of the voice, intending to give a reply, only to be shocked into silence by what she saw.

The most beautiful woman Hyeri ever had the pleasure of seeing—and Hyeri went to great lengths to look at beautiful women, if the poster-covered walls in her bedroom didn’t already make it obvious—was leaning against the doorframe, the bland white paint making her stand out even more.

Suddenly, disjointed memories flooded back to her, although they didn’t make much sense. Hyeri only knew that she’d seen this woman before and had been just as enraptured by her then as she was now.

Seeing that Hyeri wasn’t going to respond anytime soon (and Minah wasn’t helping at all, just looking back and forth between them with a huge grin on her face), the older woman took matters into her own hands.

“Anyway, I was only here to make sure you woke up so I could be safe in the knowledge that I don’t have a lawsuit on my hands,” She explained, looking very bored. “Sorry for backing out in front of you, Hyeri-ssi, but you should really watch where you’re going.” And with that, she left.

“Uh oh,” Hyeri began, dreading the answer to her impending question. “…Is that the teacher’s assistant?”

“Yep.” Minah actually sounded sorry for her.

\---

“What do I do?” Hyeri asked dejectedly.

Hyeri’s mom had picked her and Minah up from the hospital about an hour after Hyeri woke up, but not without scolding Hyeri for her carelessness. The doctors said that she had a slight concussion and while she could still go to school, she was to take it easy and be carefully monitored in case her condition worsened.

Now, she and Minah were in Hyeri’s room (it wasn’t unusual for Minah to spend days at a time at Hyeri’s house), and hopefully Minah was about to give some good advice.

“How am I supposed to know? I’ve never had a crush on an old woman before.” Hyeri should’ve known not to expect much.

“First of all, she’s not old, she’s just older. Second of all, you never help!” She whined, shaking Minah by the shoulders. “I think I’m doomed no matter what I do. I don’t think she likes me.”

“Well you did drive your back into her nice car. I’d be mad too.”

“So I should apologize? I can even give her money for any repairs!” Hyeri was excited all of a sudden, as if she had a breakthrough.

Minah, however, was always a realist. “Don’t you only have like $45 in your lifesavings though? I think car repairs cost much more than that.”

“I have 47 dollars, not 45,” Hyeri muttered. “And it’s the thought that counts, you’ll see! When I give her my heartfelt apology along with my whole lifesavings, she’ll be touched!”

“We’ll just have to wait and see then.”

And Hyeri fell asleep with grand dreams of Park Sojin accepting her apology with a big kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even know if that small amount of retrograde amnesia is plausible, but I'm just going with it :P


	3. Angel

Hyeri wakes up the next morning with a big yawn and an optimistic mindset. It seems like a good day is in the cards for her. Not only did she actually wake up to her alarm clock for once, she actually woke up before Minah, which means bragging rights for at least a day.

“Minah, get up!” She demands while shaking her friend relentlessly. “Time for school, and we can’t be late this time because I have to impress Miss Sojin!” Pacified by the somewhat intelligible response that she got, Hyeri jumps up to get ready, not without warning Minah that if she took too long she’d be left behind.

Equipped with her meager lifesavings and a practiced apology, Hyeri races off to school a whole fifteen minutes early, half-asleep Minah in tow.

\---

“I’m here early, Miss Sojin!” Hyeri announces proudly as she struts into the classroom that morning, momentarily distracting Sojin from the papers she was working on.

“That’s…nice,” The woman replies, unfamiliar with giving praise. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She blesses her admirer with a brief smile before turning back to her work.

Hyeri, however, doesn’t notice the silent dismissal (blame her slight social ineptitude). She’s determined to finish what she dreamed about all night. “Um, actually, I wanted to say I’m sorry for messing up your car. And to give you my lifesavings to at least help with the repairs, even if it isn’t much.” Jamming her hand into her pocket, she retrieves the money that she took out of her ‘secret drawer’ earlier this morning and offers it to the blonde in front of her.

Sojin’s widened eyes give away how surprised she is. She glances over to Hyeri’s friend—Minah—but the girl is sitting at her desk, purposefully avoiding eye contact. This is her first time as a teaching assistant; she’s training up to be the real thing, but so far she hasn’t met a student as… _strange_ as Hyeri. All of the other teenagers keep their heads down, study diligently or nod off to sleep in class and hurry out of the room when class ends. They certainly don’t converse with their teachers if they have any choice in the matter. But here is Hyeri, not only talking to her willingly but doing so with such fervor. And apologizing with what seems like complete earnest, even offering up the most precious thing to a teenager: money. It is unusual, to say the least.

“Hyeri, no, it’s fine.” Sojin pushes the girl’s hands away, maybe rougher than she meant to. “You don’t owe me anything. You were injured, and that’s way worse than scratching my car.”

The ‘rejection’, as the immature young Hyeri saw it, hurt. The idealistic dreams she’d had of this moment didn’t prepare her for this scenario. So, she tries to recover as subtly as possible. “Oh. Well, that’s okay. I just wanted you to know I was sorry.” She bows quickly and takes a seat beside Minah, thankful that during their conversation other students had come in, so the room is filled with chatter instead of heavy silence.

Minah leans over to brag, “Told you it wasn’t gonna work.” She says smugly, pinching Hyeri’s cheek before going back to whatever the hell she was doing.

It’s pretty hard to pay attention in class. Long after the first bell rang, Hyeri is both enamored at Miss Sojin’s greatness and trying to figure out how to get to know her more. If it wasn’t already obvious, the young student didn’t come up to her this morning only because she feels bad about running into her car. She may have a crush. One that she doesn’t understand the possible magnitude of. She’s just a simple teenager, after all.

After class, an opportunity presents itself. All the students and the teacher have left for lunch, and Sojin stayed behind to clean up. Hyeri can’t help but jump at this chance.

She walks nervously up to the teacher’s desk, math folder in hand. “Miss Sojin, can you help me with a math problem?” The teacher’s assistant turns around, attentive, looking expectantly at her, and Hyeri takes it as a yes. She lays out her stuff on the desk, picking a homework question at random that looks possibly hard. Sojin takes a seat in the chair the teacher had given her and examines the problem in silence.

It takes a minute, but soon she’s ready to teach. “What you must remember when you see problems like this is…”

Hyeri, however, has only been thinking of ways to break the silence and not get in trouble for casually chatting with her teacher. She doesn’t know what’s appropriate and what’s not in this scenario. So, she just blabbers her way through it.

“Triangles have this formula when you want to find the angle measure. There’s—“

“How old are you?”

Sojin is shocked into silence and Hyeri is cringing at the insensitive question. Out of all the questions, _this_ came out of her mouth.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Sojin, it just kind of came out. I don’t want to know. Well, I do, but you don’t have to tell me. Not that I think I have any authority over you in the first place, I swear I—“

Sojin thankfully puts the girl out of her misery. “It’s fine, Hyeri. You don’t have to be so nervous around me, I don’t bite,” All while throwing her a bone, probably out of pity. “And since you apologized so nicely, I’ll let you in on my biggest secret.” She grins teasingly, cupping her hand over her mouth. “I’m 27.”

Hyeri tries her best to maintain composure, but the excitement at both Sojin’s playfulness and knowing a secret of hers gets the better of her. Of course, she needs to return the favor. “Now I’ll tell you _my_ biggest secret,” She copies the same cupping motion. Sojin leans in closer indulgently, eyes narrowed in amusement. “I lied about needing help with my homework.”

This revelation is nothing Sojin didn’t already know anyway (Hyeri is a horrible liar), but she gasps in fake surprise anyway. “By the time I get the detention slips out the drawer you better be out of my sight.” She keeps her smile to emphasize the lack of seriousness to that statement, but Hyeri scrambles to gather her things anyway and rushes out the door, still giggling even as she almost tripped on a stray pencil.

This encounter only confirms Sojin’s thoughts: Hyeri really is strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute. Trying to emphasize Hyeri’s teenage-ness, partly because that fits her image in real life and explains why I’m going to be taking things slowly in terms of a relationship for them. She needs time to mature for it not to come off like Sojin is taking advantage of her so I’ll try my best to make their eventual relationship as non-creepy as possible.


End file.
